The Death of Another
by Mai-oh
Summary: Naruto killed his greatest enemy... Enraged he attacks the village only to be transported to another wold. NarutoXHP Crossover DISCONTINUED D:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blood splashed against the dark black stone of the wall.

"S…Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke didn't move. "Come on Sasuke I didn't hurt you that bad…" Sasuke didn't answer. He never would. Blood splashed over his face marring its beauty. Naruto had killed Sasuke. He had killed his first and only true friend. The ANBU captain's eyes widened and he started walking away.

Shikamaru walked along the edge of the gate that led into Konoha. It was an extremely boring day. As he stared off into the distance Shikamaru saw someone coming towards him slowly. As he entered the village he saw it was Naruto.

"So how'd the mission go." Shikamaru said happily. Naruto looked up at him. Shikamaru gasped. His whole body was covered in blood.

"Naruto w…what happened?" Shikamaru stumbled over the words as he fought to gag.

"I…I kill…I killed him. I killed Sasuke. I killed Sasuke?!" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the blood on his hands. A red glow began to surround him three tails sprang up. Shikamaru ran away as fast as he could. He burst into the Hogake's office.

"Hokage-sama! There's something wrong with Naruto! A red glow surrounded his body and three tails sprang up!" Shikamaru shouted gasping. Tsunade the Fifth Hokage sprang up and ordered him to gather all of the ANBU. They rushed out of the office. They would have to fight Naruto to stop him. After many hours of fighting Jariaya showed up,

"We need to do _that _jutsu." Tsunade said to him. Jariaya looked astounded but agreed. They did many complex hand seals. Energy gathered around Naruto who now had five tails formed. And with a flash he was gone!

Harry Potter woke up in the Burrow. He vaguely remembered that Ron had picked him up in the Floo network and had brought him to the Burrow shouting about how his dad had gotten hurt and they were going to visit him at St. Mungo's. Ron's mom came to wake him up.

"We are going to visit Ron's father today Harry dear. Get dressed we will be leaving soon. Don't forget your book list we will be shopping for all of your year seven books today."

They got to St. Mungo's and were surprised at how crowded it was. They got directed to Arthur's room and hurried up there to avoid the confusion. When they entered the room they were surprised. They had expected it to be full but there was only one other person in the room. His skin was bright red as if his blood had seeped through it. As they walked past him he noticed that the boy was about his age and had bright yellow hair.

Mrs. Weasly hurried them past him to her husband's bed. They visited for a while and mentioned that they had to visit Diagon Alley.

"You can't. It's totally closed off." Mr. Weasly said hurriedly. Mrs. Weasly asked why.

"It's been destroyed all of it." He said calmly.

"What?" She shouted. "Maybe we should discuss this elsewhere." She said with a look at the boy.

"Don't worry about him." Mr. Weasly said, then lowered his voice, "All he does is cry… when they brought him in it was horrible. His skin was as red as fire and he had many wounds. Not just outside but inside too." Hermione gasped.

As they began to leave Dumbledore came into the room. He looked very flustered.

"Did you come to visit Mr. Weasly, Professor?" Ron asked.

"No." he responded, "I came here to see this young fellow and with that sat down as the others crowded around the bed. Harry asked why he was there.

"I'm going to tell all of you a secret do not repeat it to anyone! This is what destroyed Diagon Alley." Dumbledore told them. They gasped. "I am going to use memory extraction so that we will be sure he's not a Death Eater. He will not talk so please be quiet."

Dumbledore took his wand and touched it to the boy's temple then to his own. He pulled out a dish filled with water and put the memory in it. An image formed. It was of blood splattering across his vision. A person lay down dead. The image changed they looked at a town of some kind being destroyed. Blazing red eyes turned to look at them and they heard chuckling.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "He is not a Death Eater." The others looked oddly at him. They had just witnessed a massacre! "I do not know what everything else it though… He isn't a wizard. Molly I know this might be hard for you, but can you take him back to the Burrow with you? He will start at school with the others. Can you try to get him to talk? We need to know as much as we can about him as possible." Mrs. Weasly nodded.

She apparated with all of them back to the Burrow and sat down in exhaustion.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione please do all you can to make him talk or be happy. Take him up to Fred and George's room and set him up in a bed."

They did and they boy numbly followed them up to the room where he sat down on a bed. "What is your name?" Hermione asked hopefully. When he didn't answer any of her questions she gave up and got mad.

_It's going to be a long summer._ Harry thought to himself.

The next few weeks were fruitless for the Golden Trio. They kept trying to make the boys talk not even an emotion came out of him.

"We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, we have to get him to talk sometime then." Hermione said as she poured over the books they had gotten by mail. "He's not a wizard and has never used a wand before in his life! I honestly don't know how we're going to help him if he can't speak!" she said with vigor.

The boys nodded. They couldn't even get a smile after him. It was as if he didn't even have a voice.

"Let's have another try," suggested Harry. They ran upstairs into the room were the boys was staying. The raced up to the room were they found him sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"We really need you to talk." Harry said, "We begin a new year at Hogwarts tomorrow! You are going to need us to help you with the spells. No please tell us what your name is?" Harry begged to him.

The boys looked at him oddly. "My name is Naruto." He said in a voice that held no emotion. Hermione gasped he could talk! The boy… Naruto just looked away uninterested.

"Will you let us help you with some spells?" Harry asked.

"I guess… I have nothing better to do and am going to need to know them." Naruto said. His voice was deep and kind of musical.

"How old are you? Why were you in the hospital when we were visiting Mr. Weasly?" Hermione asked him. He looked at them calmly and blinked.

"I am 17," Naruto said, he was the same age as they were! "I will not answer your other question. I do not know all of the answers myself." They looked at him surprise. He didn't know what had happened to him! He wasn't done talking yet though, "I am from a far away land and was sent here for another reason I can't tell you. I can't tell you were exactly I am from because it doesn't seem to be of this world." With that he got up and walked out of the room.

The others just sat there looking dumbfounded. He was from another world? That was just weird though. They went downstairs and saw Mrs. Weasly staring out the door. They looked at what she was looking at and ran out side. Naruto had pulled some kind of knife out and was throwing it up in the air and catching it with one finger.

"What are you doing?" shouted Hermione to him. Naruto looked at her and brought out two more and threw them at her. They barely missed her face and took a couple of hairs with them. Naruto jumped ten feet in the air over Hermione and pulled then out of the tree they had gone into.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Haven't you people ever seen a ninja warm up?" they looked at him astounded. He was a ninja?!

"Bloody hell! Ninjas aren't real!" Ron shouted.

"Oh really? Have you ever been to my world then? I guess not. Where I come from ninjas are very common. There are even villages composed entirely of ninja." Naruto answered while still flipping his knife thing.

"Can you tell us more about these villages?" Harry asked.

"I guess, it doesn't matter I'm never going back anyway…" he said in an emotionless voice, "My village is Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves, there are many others but I don't fell like explaining them to you. In our village there are several ninja ranks. First is Genin. They are the lowest on the chain and are just graduated from the Academy. Next are Chunin. They are one level up from Genin they do more advanced mission. Then is Jounin, they are specially advanced and do even higher missions. Then come ANBU. They are the strongest of the ranks and do special S-class missions. At the top is Hokage. That person is the leader of them all and the strongest." Naruto told them still looking emotionless.

"What rank are you Naruto?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm I'm an ANBU captain. Even though I was high up in the ranks they won't come looking for me any time soon. I don't think they will at all after what I did." Naruto said the last part almost to himself.

"Wont you miss your family?" Hermione questioned.

"Not really considering I don't have any one left. Hinata might come after me though… she had a crush on me. My friends hate me now so nope. No one is going to miss me and I won't miss them." Naruto said with an even voice.

They looked at him surprised. He had no one who loved him. Not even a girlfriend? They started to feel bad for him.

"What exactly did you do Naruto?" asked Ron nervously.

"Nothing that you need to know, is there an open field away form prying eyes?" he asked them.

"Yeah, over the hill follow me." Ron said and started to lead them over the hill. It was a fairly easy climb but Hermione was huffing as they got to the top. Naruto ran down and surveyed the area. Deciding it was good enough he took off his strange white armor that he had been wearing for the whole time they had taken him in. when he took it off they were surprised to find it fully stocked with those knife things and scrolls.

"Here hold this." Naruto commanded giving his jacket to Harry. Harry dropped it as soon as he touched it. This thing must way over one hundred pounds! Something fell out of the corner of the jacket. It was some strange kind of mask.

"What is this?" he asked Naruto who was laying out the scrolls and mumbling to himself.

"That is my ANBU mask. All ANBU wear them to protect our identity. Mine is a fox most of them are based of the zodiac animals tough." He took one scroll from the pile and unrolled it. Cutting his thumb he pulled it across the sheet leaving a bloody line. A frog popped out.

"What is it master Naruto?" the frog said in a perfectly human voice. The others looked shocked.

"Nothing. I wanted to see how my summoning jutsu worked in this world. Good bye." The frog disappeared in a puff of smoke. They started to walk back to the house. When they got back they packed for Hogwarts. Naruto didn't pack. He had received a letter that said he was going to be provided for when he got there.

The next morning they pilled into the car and zoomed off.

The car ride had been uneventful and now they were boarding the train. It was a rush of kids and Naruto got on to the train by pushing them down and out of his way. They found an empty compartment and settled down in it with a sigh of relief from everyone. Everyone except Naruto who remained impassive as usual… When they started someone fell into the compartment onto Naruto's lap. The small person looked up. It was Neville. Neville looked up shocked and hurried to his feet and sat down next to Harry. Neville mumbled an apology and introduced himself. Harry introduced him to Naruto since Naruto wasn't likely to talk.

Hermione and Ron left both mumbled something about shitty prefect duties. They didn't talk for a while after those two had left then Neville got some courage and said something to Harry.

"Are you an exchange student Naruto?" Neville asked.

"I guess I don't really know yet. Dumblydore will tell me when I get there." Naruto replied calmly not even blinking. Neville wondered what that strange armor like clothing he had on was. The lunch trolley came by and Harry bought every one something to eat. They started eating and someone opened the door to the compartment. It was Malfoy.

"Who's this weirdo Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sneer. Looking Naruto over, he thought it was odd some one had white plates on their body.

"Lay of him Malfoy. He's the new exchange student." Harry said trying to defend Naruto.

Without a word Naruto stood up and walked over to the boy. He grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled a finger back breaking it. Malfoy howled in pain and ran away.

"He wont be coming back to bother us anytime soon." Naruto said still as emotionless as ever. Harry and Neville looked at him oddly. Neville looked like he was going to puke.

Hermione and Ron came back into the compartment as they were changing into their robes. Harry said he would have to tell them something important later. The train pulled to a screeching stop. The students could hear muttering as students popped their heads out of the compartments to see what the problem was.

"Fox, please report to the castle immediately." A voice came over the speakers. Naruto nodded and opened the window. A burst of cold air followed and Hermione yelled for Naruto, who had just jumped out of the window, to come back. She shut up when she saw that he was running across the water. _Fox? What kind of name is that?_ Hermione wondered to herself. She had a feeling that he wasn't actually going to be an exchange student. She sighed; life at Hogwarts was becoming very complicated.

They still hadn't seen any sing of Naruto since he had been called to the headmaster's office. They hoped that he was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hahaha sorry I forgot it last time… I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto… cries

Author Note: Okay so I've had some comments on this form the last chapter Naruto was extremely powerful but it took Dumbledore and the entire Ministry of Magic to stop him.

Sorry for the late update... I lost internet for a while...

Chapter 2

Naruto appeared at the Headmaster's office in a puff of smoke. The Headmaster '_Dumbledore-san'_ Naruto made a mental note didn't look startled in the least. Naruto moved up to the desk and bowed to him.

"I hope that you don't mind me giving you the codename 'Fox'." Dumbledore said to Naruto.

"I don't mind at all Dumbledore-san." Naruto replied stiffly.

He understood his logic. If someone heard his name they would know immediately that he was a foreigner. The enemy (Lord Voldemort) would come to find out his powers.

"Instead of having you be an exchange student I have decided to give you another job," Dumbledore paused (dundundun X3) "You will be a guard for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Will you accept this task? It is vital that they are protected form the likes of Voldemort."

"Yes Dumbledore-san. I would be honored to accept this position." Naruto replied stiffly.

He still showed no emotion and felt nothing even after having spent the whole summer with the Golden Trio trying to get him to be happy at least. Their efforts had failed.

"If you are going to accept this duty it means that you will also have to watch and protect the school. Are you up to that responsibility?" Dumbledore asked with a stern face.

"Yes." And with that Naruto disappeared.

Hermione was frantic. Naruto was gone and they had yet to find him.

"Don sworry 'Mione." Ron said with his mouth full of food. They had just gotten to dinner. Harry was eating too but he looked worried as well.

"Well, I just hope he is alright! He's not from this world remember? He could get himself into a lot of trouble!" Hermione was even more worried now.

Ron sighed, "Hermione you think everyone will get themselves into a helluva lotta trouble every day now." Ron proceeded to stuff his face with mashed potatoes again.

"Don't worry Hermione; I'm sure he's fine." Harry tried to persuade her. Hermione didn't look happy yet.

"Hey look Dumbledore's standin' up ta give an announcement!" Ron said excitedly. Harry and Hermione looked up to watch him.

"As you all know now Voldemort is getting more powerful everyday, I have decided to get a guard to protect the school form future attacks. Let me introduce Fox." Dumbledore held up his hand to the door.

Naruto walked though clothed in his ANBU gear with his mask on. Hermione grabbed Harry's sleeve tightly. She was so happy that Naruto had come back safe and sound.

Dumbledore continued, "Even though he is only one man be assured that he will be able to protect this castle. You may see him patrolling the corridors or viewing over the classes. Don't worry about him he is there to protect you. Know that your bellies are full go ahead and head up to your common rooms!" The students all got up to leave and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Does that happen all the fucking time??" Ron asked aggravated.

"Language Ronald." Hermione said with a disapproving sniff.

The next morning they were late to Transfiguration. They ran down the halls as fast as they could nearly running into Peeves.

"Oh my god Ron! How could you forget your bag?!?!!" Screamed Hermione at Ron.

"Don't yell at me yell at Harry he didn't wake me up!!" Shouted Ron right back at her. "Probably was having dreams about doing it with Cho." He muttered loud enough for only Harry to hear. Harry took his bag and whacked it at Ron with all his strength.

Harry just… didn't like her at all anymore… He didn't know why it just didn't seem right. He didn't even ream about her any more… he used to all the time!

Harry stopped his thought train as they reached Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was there tapping her foot waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hahaha sorry I forgot it last time… I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto… cries

Author Note: So just remember Naruto will accept decisions about him he's got no emotions

Chapter3

Professor McGonagall stood there tapping her foot looking very annoyed. Harry looked up at her shaking slightly; McGonagall could be scary when she wanted to be. She pointed savagely into the room, fuming. Harry sighed this was going to be a long class…

"I tell you she made me transfigure a pin into a thumb tack the whole time!!" Harry was explaining to Hermione, while Ron was laughing. Harry glared at Ron who hurriedly started eating his pudding. Their dinner was almost over when the door creaked open. So loudly that everyone got quiet to see who is was. It… was… Malfoy? Dramatic much isn't he. The whole of the student body rolled their eyes and sighed, as Malfoy walked past the tables to the Slytherin table. He has gotten to be very annoying ever since his mother and father had died, committing suicide last year before they had been captured. Strangely Harry felt slightly sad for him. That was definitely an emotion that he didn't want to feel. He hated Malfoy…

As they were finishing their lunch and getting ready to leave they heard a scream come from the Ravenclaw table; it was closest to the door. (I don't know if it is the closest or not --) Harry looked over hurriedly and was amazed at what he saw. There were 5 Death Eaters entering the hall they had blasted the door away. Screams were heard across the hall as the students began to panic.

A puff of smoke appeared next to Harry and his friends. Fox had arrived!

"Get out of the hall and make your way up to the common room; I will deal with these people." Naruto said in a calm voice. Harry was impressed but he did as he was told. His last view of the hall was Naruto jumping over to the Death Eaters sword in hand.

-Naruto's P.O.V.-

Naruto heard the scream coming from the Great Hall and got there as fast as he could. He saw the trio and told Harry what to do. He then jumped over the screaming mass of students, sword in hand. Naruto saw five intruders with black cloaks and hoods pulled over their faces. He pulled his sword in a wide sweep cutting the first unsuspecting intruder in half.

After that they grouped together wary of his sword and started sending spells at him. Naruto dodged these spells with ease and tried to get closer to them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and ten clones appared next to him. the clones followed his lead and began attacking the Death Eaters. They found out that when you hit them they disappeared in a puff of smoke. This knowledge made them over confident and they started hitting all of them unaware of the real Naruto.

The smoke cleared and Naruto had his hand open with a spinning ball of blue chakra in it, "Oodama Rasengan," shouted Naruto as he plunged his hand into the grouped together Death Eaters. The attack tore them apart sending bodies everywhere. The rest of the staff that had stayed was horrified at the blood everywhere. Naruto walked up to Dumbledore and told him he had taken care of the intruders. Dumbledore nodded and Naruto disappeared and appeared in a completely different part of the castle.

Naruto appeared outside of the Gryffindor room.

"Password?" the fat lady who guarded the room asked.

"Splabibicus," he said emotionless and entered the room. The Gryffindor common room was full of students who were talking about the incident. Their whispers stopped as Naruto entered the room. He looked over their head and saw the trio. The crowd parted as he walked through; they had heard from rumors of what had happened in the Great Hall.

"Did you make it up here safely?" Naruto asked his voice as monotone as usual; they couldn't tell if he was smiling or not because his fox mask hid his emotions.

"Yes, we made it up here fine," Harry replied, "Is it true about what they say? Did you really blast apart the Death Eaters?" Harry asked trying not to show any fear.

"Yes, I did they were threatening your safety and it is my job to protect you. If I had let them live they would have come back in greater numbers." Naruto replied and walked out of the room, the eyes of the students still following him. As soon as the portrait door had closed the others began whispering and asking questions.

"Is he really your body guard?" asked a third year.

"Do you think that he really killed them?!" a nervous looking first year asked Ron.

Harry ran upstairs to the boys' room and shut his curtains, exhausted and ready for sleep.

Sorry for not updating for so long!! I'm not dead I was just lazy! gets hit in head with review Ahh!!! 0 I will try to get into a good updating schedule! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto… cries

Author Note: Thank You!!! For all of my wonderful reviews and reviewers 3 3 3 hugs Naruto plushie in glee

Chapter 4

Harry woke up slowly. The sunlight streamed through his windows causing him to blink rapidly. _Mornings suck _he thought to himself as he pulled himself out of bed. It was a hot Saturday morning.

Food was sitting on a big table in the common room; Gryffindor students were gathering around it to read a notice and get food. Harry wondered over to the table, the notice said 'Because of certain events the Great Hall will be closed for cleaning till dinner.' _Where are Hermione and Ron?_ Harry asked. He wasn't hungry so he walked out of the room.

Harry walked around the halls; stopping and looking at portraits occasionally. He still hadn't found Ron or Hermione. He was starting to get worried. Harry decided to find the guard, Naruto err… Fox. As he rounded the corner he saw Fox leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Hey! Fox, do you know where Ron or Hermione are?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I don't think that you want to find them… They are in the third story broom closet if you really want to know." Naruto answered never opening his eyes; even though it was hard to tell with his mask and everything.

"Thanks!" Harry yelled to Fox as he rounded the corner searching for the stairs.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you in his office right away Fox." Professor McGonagall said to Fox as she went past him.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke which made McGonagall jump. She really hated how he would do that. _If I could do that I could sneak up on students and scare them shit-less!! Bwahahahahaha!!!_

Students all through out the halls suddenly had a chill go up their spine. That was not good. Not good at all they thought.

Naruto appeared in the Head Master's office in another puff of silver smoke. Dumbledore didn't seem surprised in the least.

"You needed me Dumbledore-san?" asked Naruto with a bow.

"Yes, I needed to inform you that I have uncovered information that Voldemort is gaining power again. He was last rumored to have been in London.

"Voldemort is a very powerful being. I am warning you because I will be gone on a business trip for the next month so I need you to be on high alert." Dumbledore said to Naruto with a serious expression on his face.

"I understand Dumbledore-san. I will create more clones and take measures to ensure the security of this school." Naruto said with a calm, emotionless face. Dumbledore nodded, a pleased smile appearing.

"I will be leaving tonight. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask one of the teachers. You may go now." Dumbledore dismissed Naruto with a wave.

Naruto appeared in a puff of silver smoke on the right of Harry who was wandering around the courtyard. Naruto walked over slowly, seeing as Harry seemed to be moping.

"What do you want?!" Harry snapped to Naruto. Naruto looked Harry over.

"You saw them didn't you? I told you that you would not like what you saw but you went anyway ignoring my words." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Graghh!!!" Harry screamed loudly enough that several first years looked over looking scared. Harry stomped away after that. Naruto's head snapped up, _Intruders_, he thought. He faded from sight.

Naruto came into view at the school entrance. The intruders were slowly advancing towards the school.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (sp?)" Naruto bit his thumb and pressed it to the ground. A small frog came into view. "Take this to Professor McGonagall immediately." The frog hopped off towards the west wing.

Professor McGonagall read the note that had been attached to the frog. Her face looked worried.

"Students, you are dismissed for the rest of the day." She said to the happy students who hurried out of the room upon hearing her words. Professor McGonagall immediately sent owls to all the teachers in the school telling them to meet at the front doors. Within minutes all the teachers had gathers at the front door around Fox (Naruto). They were murmuring among themselves.

"What is it," Asked Professor Flitchwick, "Why have you summoned us all here?"

"There are intruders, most likely Death Eaters, making their way up the hill. I will be able to defeat them all but I need the teachers to keep the students calm and make sure that none go outside or look out the windows. It will most likely be a gruesome battle."

Naruto said not noticing that the teachers all winced at the mention of 'gruesome'.

The teachers hurried off to do as they had been told by the ANBU captain. Professor McGonagall stayed behind to ask Fox a question.

"Are you sure that you will be able to defend the school?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Yes." Naruto said and strode off opening the Great Doors and stepping outside.

Once outside Naruto began preparing himself for battle. He checked that all his kunai were in place, his katanas were easily in reach, and other things were in order. They were and satisfied Naruto got in his ready stance waiting for the intruders to arrive.

Naruto could sense at least ten spots of chakra. They were spreading out to surround him. The Death Eaters got their wands at the ready and many beams of red light came out at Naruto. He easily dodged these and threw several kunai at one of the invaders. He didn't see it coming and died as they embedded themselves in his throat.

As he had thrown the kunai another three Death Eaters had come up behind him. They whispered spells that Naruto could hear; he had advanced hearing, even though he didn't understand them. He felt a ball of energy growing between the wands. Naruto occupied himself with them trying to disperse the energy. It disincarnated easily, too easily.

_A trap._ Naruto thought thinking quickly. He performed the necessary hand sings. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Justu." He said as hundreds of clones appeared. The battle ended quickly.

Professor McGonagall was concentrating on keeping some second years form looking outside. But a third year looked out the window and screamed. There were bodies everywhere blood had seeped into the ground making it a sickly brownish red. The other girls gagged and ran out of the common room.

"Oh my dear!" Professor McGonagall screamed and fainted. Luckily there were some first years there to catch her, rather be squished by her, so she didn't fall to the stone floor.

The teachers all gathered in the Great Hall waiting for Fox. When he came in the teachers gagged. He was covered in blood and body parts. His normally clean mask was splattered with blood.

"There was one who survived the main attack. I interrogated him but he did not have any useful information." Fox said calmly, the teachers couldn't even see if he was even fazed by the killing spree for he had his mask on.

"I will go to my quarters and clean myself up now." He said and with a bow disappeared in a whirl of leaves. The teachers still looked shocked. "Well, who will be the one to clean up the mess outside?" Hagrid asked noisily. The discussed it for a moment and decided to send the poor janitor (what's his name?) to clean it up. When the janitor saw the mess he began to clean it up regretfully cursing the teachers and Fox the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto… cries

Author Note: Well, sorry for the long period without updates I wasn't feeling very good and was sorta depressed /3

Chapter 5

Naruto entered the Great Hall the next morning. It had taken a while to clean his uniform and mask. As soon as the students saw him they started whispering.

"I wonder what really happened with the Death Eaters", a Ravenclaw said.

"They said that they saw him wandering the halls covered in blood." A Hufflepuff responded to his friends questioning looks.

Naruto did not pay any mind to these comments. He after all had gotten much worse form the villagers. But Naruto was more worried about the strange presence he had felt with the Death Eaters.

They hadn't seemed powerful enough to carry that presence, in a way it reminded him of… no, he wouldn't think about that here.

Naruto was shaken from his line of thought as Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement from the table. Naruto looked form his place in the corner of the hall.

"As some of you have noticed the school was attacked yesterday. Our guard kindly took care of these intruders. I hope that his feat shows you all that he is accomplished enough to protect this school." Professor McGonagall finished and sat down.

As soon as he took his seat the students started whispering even more. Naruto sighed lightly, reminding himself of Shikamaru. Why did he keep thinking of his old friends?

Doing this hurt himself only more, he knew that they couldn't reach him here, he would never see them again.

He made his way out of the Great Hall to do his rounds. Noting that Harry seemed to have forgiven Ron and Hermione for not teling him that they were going out.

"When do you think that Dumbledore will get back?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Well, it must be something of great importance for him to leave when the school is getting attacked!" Hermione responded to him as they got up to leave the hall.

As they were walking out of the hall they were greeted by a battle scene. There were a couple of Death Eaters gathered in the hall trying to fight of Fox (Naruto XD) with little success.

Fox was pushing them back into a corner as the portraits around the fight screamed and ran form torn canvases.

"I can't watch. Tell me when the gore is over." Neville said as he came up beside the Golden Trio. Just as he said that and hid his eyes Fox dealt the killing blow with Knife-things (Kunai they don't know what they are called yet).

Blood splattered the wall and the students who had remained to watch the rest of the fight all screamed or ran away. Fox disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"That guy seems really dangerous. Do you think he won't turn on us or something?" Hermione asked as they ran up the stairs to the common room.

"I really hope not." Harry replied as they ran into the common room. "Uh oh." He said looking up at the message board.

"What gulp is it?!" Ron asked Harry, he was becoming very nervous and wary of things nowadays.

"It says 'Students in the 6th and 7th years will be taking Self-Defense classes from the schools guard. **IT IS MANDATORY!!** Have fun! 

Love, the School Professors' "

Harry finished reading this and looked at the smiley face again, "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"Unfortunately not", a voice replied form behind them. They jumped and turned around and saw Fox, "I'm going to be teaching your class with the Slytherins." He said and disappeared.

Ron and Hermione looked sick.

"Why the hell are we always paired with the Slytherins?!!??!" Ron's cry rang out through the school echoing.

The next day came too quickly. It found Ron and Harry eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"We have classes with the Slytherins today after lunch." Hermione said handing them each a schedule.

"Great another thing to look forwards to!" Ron said exasperated.

They all sighed and began the long walk to their class, which was outside… It was raining. ;;


End file.
